My miracle
by DankeGott9
Summary: Gilbert moves to Canada, only to get Pneumonia. But, is it a good thing when he meets a man in the hospital, that he might start feelings for? How could he fall in love with someone who will soon be gone, and take his heart too? How could Gilbert live when his love is constantly dying? Rated M for later chapters. I apologize for a bad summary. Please enjoy!
1. What a great start

It was the first of December, and just like anyone else, Gilbert Beilschmidt was out doing a little more Christmas shopping. But, something was very off about that day, very off indeed. Since Gilbert had moved to Canada, he'd felt a bit off, too be exact. He'd been getting more sluggish, despite the fact he'd only been here for roughly a week, the cold weather must have been taking its toll on him. To admit, Gilbert would have never thought of coming to such a country unless it was for work. His work was as a teacher, if one was to be wondering. Back in Germany, he worked as one of the best World History teachers known in his area (while he also taught German to travelers for extra money which he needed when his teaching job wasn't cutting it). Since his roommate, Roderich, had moved to Switzerland to be with his 'boyfriend', or well, whatever the two wished to call their relationship, Vash, so they could, as Roderich put it, 'take their relationship more seriously', Gilbert had decided it'd be a change for the better, to move to Canada with some distant family that moved there a few years back. By now, he'd been able to find an apartment on the cheap, and was beginning to look for a job at the local high school. Damn Roderich and his sick relationship. It wasn't that Gilbert was a homophobe or anything… But he just preferred that the gay stuff be kept /away/ from him.

Now, back to the sluggish feelings! It wasn't unlike someone who wasn't used to the Canadian weather, especially in Yellowknife, where he was staying, it was known to get rather cold there, but this felt different. Germany wasn't too hot itself, but Gilbert had never felt like this and it was starting to worry the poor boy. Normally, he would've been focused, trying to spot out the best type of Canadian alcohol on the racks of this store that he could send to his brother, Ludwig, back in Germany, but his mind couldn't seem to focus. Heat was radiating off his face, and a stabbing feeling in his chest numbed the outside world as of the moment. Worst of all was his couch, almost every two seconds Gilbert was coughing violently into his scarf, which only hurt his chest worst, by the way. But a close up second to his pain was the growling in his stomach. He hadn't been able to eat anything, whenever looking at food, even some of his favorite dishes, he couldn't find the stomach to at least take a single bite.

A few cracked coughs escaped Gilbert, whose face was painted in red as he did so, and were muffled in a vain attempt by the scarf, which was wrapped firmly around his neck. After the coughing fit had ceased, Gilbert though it'd be safe to take another glance at the bottles of fancy wine and alcohol, only to find his head going into a whirl as a sharp pain stung his chest. It couldn't have been even a second later before the world around him, the cabinets and shelves of bottles began to swirl around him. The sinking feeling only hit the pits of his stomach once the feeling of his knees locking, and a shriek from a girl alarmed him that he was falling...And then hitting the ground to discover his world going black. 'Someone call a doctor! He looks sick!' The shout came from the left, distant and faint, but there, as Gilbert's mind slipped under, and he found that to be the last thing he remembered from the day that would start the worst and best journey of his life, the journey that led him to where he is today.

XoXoXo oXoXoX

The small groan came from the body, which was sunken into the hospital bed, crimson eyes cracking open but quickly attempting to escape the light.  
"Ugh… What the fuck…" Gilbert croaked out. His voice was sore, but nearly as painful as the last time he could remember. The German went to move his arms, but quickly realized there was a decent amount of needles protruding his skin. Honestly, Gilbert couldn't remember anything after he'd entered the store… earlier, yesterday, a week ago? How long had it been? A few minutes, hours, days? The frustrated male rubbed the bridge of his nose, releasing a soft groan. He was nearly about to press the nurse button with his other hand, before he heard a soft whimper from behind the curtain separating his room. He really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but how could one not?

A small whimper could be heard from the room, causing Gilbert to blink. What was going on? He leaned closer; this is what he heard, from two unknown people, in two unknown voices.

"I'm sorry, darling. I know it hurts, but there's nothing else we can do. We won't let this get the best of you, now, will we?" The first voice was compassionate, caring… It had to be a nurse, just by how caring her voice sounded.

"I know... Kateryna, do you think I'll make it through this? I've been having these spurts of bad days lately. It feels like it… is getting worse…" The second voice was male, but soft. It didn't sound weak, though, it sounded determined, like he was never going to quit.

There was a pause between the two voices as Gilbert tried his best not to make a single sound, or let anyone know that he was awake yet. The sound of the smile in the female's voice was clear, almost reassuring, which made even Gilbert smile a little.

"Of course you are, sweet heart. It's not going to get you down, I promise. You've been strong, and you always will. I promise." The sound of lips against skin was clear, probably a kiss to the forehead from the nurse. As soon as rustling could be heard across the curtain, Gilbert laid back in bed, ruffling his snow white hair to make his awakening to look new. It worked, because not soon after a nurse, as he took it her name was Kateryna, had walked to his room and given a gasp at the sight that he was awake.

Needless to say, Gilbert's eyes were distracted to the outstandingly large chest area, but the girl didn't seem to notice. "Oh darling, you're up! You've been out for almost an entire day! Are you feeling alright? Is your Pneumonia feeling any better? It's a good thing we caught it in time, you were really sick." Without Gilbert even having to ask, the silver haired girl had taken a cup of ice chips and placed it beside the albino's bed. "I'll be back; I should go let the doctor know you're awake, he can explain it better." And without a word from the albino in the hospital bed, the nurse was gone, causing Gilbert to sigh out in frustration. He had places to be, not at the stupid hospital.

XoXoXo oXoXoX

After a moment of irritated silence, the small voice was once again heard. "Hey…" It said, in a slight cheerful tone, yet it was slightly laced with the sound of exhaustion. "What's your name?"

Gilbert blinked a few times, as he looked to the closed curtain. He couldn't see this guy, but he smiled and replied slight, slight irritation hidden behind a tired voice. "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He announced, and questioned back. "Who are you?" But, before the German could get an answer, he heard coughing from the other side, and released a sigh. Another nurse ran in, this one looking rather… creepier than the previous nurse, but holding the same accent as she rushed past Gilbert's side of the room to the mysterious person.

The German leaned back, sighing softly as shaded red eyes closed. In that moment of silence, he could hear the birds' chirping from outside the window, which held the pitter patter of rain against the glass, it was a glum day. But, the birds were still singing, which brought slight hope to the albino. It caused Gilbert to remember the boy, and his voice, how hopeful it sounded in the grimmest of days. .. With a slight smile, Gil felt himself begin to fade off again; it must have been from the earlier drugs he was given… But before he was out, one last thing was said…

"I'll call you Birdie… Yeah, Birdie fits well..."

XoXoXo oXoXoX


	2. The Story Begins

_Golden wheat like locks blew in the slight breeze, caught in the midst of a nice spring day. It was nice out, but not too nice. It withheld the potential qualities of the fall-spring cusp. The male was enjoying the weather which wasn't seen often in a town like this is Canada, especially at this time and year. It was almost as if it was a picture perfect moment; an attractive male, sitting on a dampened rock with a nearly wilted flower held within the bandaged hands. This looked perfect._

_What a normal person was to look at it as perfect, another were to look at it as a form of tragedy. For __amethyst eye held an ounce of sadness in them, more than likely a lot more than that. And through the glimpse of hope was a ruined life. This boy's name is not important, but his story may lead one into a world of which was beyond our own; a world of hope where it needs to be the most. _

_A Canadian male, a cancer patient that had gotten so bad he was taken to a hospital in a larger city for temporary care. The saddening thing is, he wasn't getting any better. As much as him and his nurses could smile, whisper reassuring promises to each other and hope, the sad truth was that in such bright light, there's always a hint of darkness. In even the most pure of souls, there's always the possibility of not being able to make it. That was his case, the case in which Gilbert Beilschmidt, a school teacher from half way across the world, would find himself entangled into. _

_~~XoXoXoXo~~_

Gilbert awoke, eye darting to the clock which read '5:30am'. It was too early for this. Not only did it take him a matter of seconds to remember he was in a hospital bed, with the most Gott awful hospital gown on that didn't even cover his (awesomely sculpted, in his opinion) rear. With the most appalled look on his face, the German fell back into the stiff bed and itchy sheet to release an annoyed groan. It wasn't then until a beeping from the other side of his curtain could be heard, and though the curtain was partially open, it was close to impossible to see in the pitch black in which hung above the room like a mist on a fall morning. Though, the beeping was clear as day, causing Gilbert to remember that he, did indeed, have what one would call a 'roommate' on the other side.

Though there seemed to be little to no movement in the bed beside him, a soft escape of breath could be heard, followed by a small voice.

"It gets better, trust me. I've been here for a while, and after a week or so it begins to lighten up. What I heard from Kateryna, you're pretty sick. At least to where you'd be staying here for a week under sur—. " before the boy could finish, Gilbert had let his ego take over his better half and interrupt.

"Whoa, back up. A week? These doctors must be on some pretty good pills to have themselves convinced I'm going to stay here a week. Not only do I not have the money, I don't have the time! Some of us have jobs, ya know!" By now, he was speaking rather loudly as it was in his nature, using his hands to describe just how furious he was about the manner, then giving a furious huff and crossing his arms as if to make a final statement to himself.

Without a response, the boy across the curtain laughed, though it was mixed with a short, coughing wheeze. "You have pneumonia, if you didn't know before," A small smirk could be seen on the male's face as he spoke, as if he was stabbing at how thick skulled the German seemed to be. "That could turn into something serious if you don't take care of it."

"Birdie, hey, I know what I'm doing, alright—" Gilbert didn't even had the full sentence out before realizing what he'd done, used his nickname for the mysterious boy in which he wasn't aware of. Before given a chance to correct himself, let alone help contain the small fluster on his face in embarrassment of how weird it was.

"Birdie? Is that a nickname or something?" After a moment of awkward air was rested between them, and the male had time to contemplate, a small laugh was heard. "Birdie, I like it. I haven't gotten a nickname since I was in here. The boys on the hockey team used to call me 'Polar Bear', since I would normally have to make myself bigger to get people against a wall." As in lost in memories, Birdie sighed, followed by a rustle in the sheets as he settled down. Which Gilbert took as a sign of him getting ready to sleep. "I really miss hockey, and school and even my family... I'm sorry; I'm just having a moment. It must be the new medicine having a reaction. Goodnight, Gilbert… I believe that's your name?" With a small tint of humor and happiness in his voice, the room once more became quiet until Gilbert had disrupted it.

"Hey, Birdie. We should go skating sometime when you get better. I mean, if you've been here that long you have to be getting out soon. And serious, I need more 'me' time. Working full time and getting sick wasn't on my schedule for my first month in Canada. Well, Goodnight, Birdie."

With that, Gilbert had laid down to go to bed, trying to find the most comfortable position possible in the most uncomfortable sheets ever.

Birdie on the other hand, had adjusted himself just so a few tears could roll down his cheeks without being noticed.

…. He wasn't getting better.

**Author's note: Ahh, please don't kill me for no updates. Dx I'm so sorry, guys! School's been evil and I've really been trying to write this but I've had writers block. I'll stop neglecting this story, I promise. And, as for everyone asking for another chapter, here ya go! I hope you like it, and I'll edit it and fix mistakes in the morning. Here's the basic chapter though, what a cliff hanger. And building friendship.**


	3. New people, New stories, New reasons

**Author Note: Hey guys! Finally got around to a new chapter. Merry Christmas, or whatever you may celebrate by the way! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, I just wrote this and only did a quick proofread. Well, enjoy! **

Sometime had passed for afternoon to arrive. If it was up to Gilbert, he would have stayed in bed all day, making the most of an uncomfortable situation. He didn't want to get up, nor did he have the least bit of intentions to, until a rather loud, flamboyant nurse had come rushing into the room around one in the afternoon. His voice was too high pitched, and it gave Gilbert a head ache.

"Like, wow! You look totally sick." Spilled out rather close to Gilbert's ear for his liking, he hadn't even seen the person but he could tell he wasn't going to like this nurse much; if at all. "But hey, no matter how bad you look compared to me you still have to take your medicine. So, like, get up."

'This nurse must be a fucking idiot...' Gilbert thought. He hadn't even opened his eyes but he could tell today was going to be annoying. Medicine and an annoying nurse, how wonderful. As if his dreams weren't scratching at his mind enough, he had other stuff to deal with. He was worried he'd lose his job, then no rent for his apartment, then he'd have to move back in with his grandparents and oh God what a joy that's be. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Cracked a groan from Gilbert's lips as he arose in his bed, cracking several places in his back while doing so and managing a decently loud yawn. With an annoyed grumble from the back of his throat, his hand was lazily outstretched from his side and was soon found full of pills. The German mumbled a quick 'Danke' and looked up to see just who this nurse thought they were, waking him up this early on a weekend. Gilbert nearly choked on the pills to see this guy, blond hair parted down the middle and a rather skimpy nurse dress on. Wait, was this ever a guy?! Gilbert was so confused. The guy's voice was really high pitched, and his hair was a bit long. He decided to disregard it and continue taking down his medicine until the silence was broken.

"So, I'm Felix. You apparently have some problems with your lungs, or whatever. So, I'll be in here most of the time checking on you. Right now, you have to go get breakfast, or like, lunch seeing as if it's already the afternoon. You were taken off morphine last night, but still take it easy. No heavy food and like, for sure nothing hot or hard to swallow. Or anything dry. Drink like a ton of water."

As soon as Felix finished, Gilbert groaned only to find himself met with a body shaking cough and a hardcore shiver sent through his body. He really wanted a jacket. He reached over and grabbed his German soccer jacket and looped it over the atrocious outfit of hospital clothes he was fitted into and managed to drag himself out of bed. Food was his only motivation as of the moment, but the moment his feet touched the floor he was beginning to regret it terribly for the cold temperature of the floor was nearly as pleasant as the temperature of his bed.

**xoxoxoPageBreakoxoxox**

Gilbert had found himself some ice cream and jelly, and also was met with a difficulty of speaking that well. Being his first day there, he found himself seated at a rather empty table, scarlet eyes skittering from the other table's to see if he could find any other patients. Of course, sitting at a rather crowded table, was Birdie. He was with some other people, too. One looked like a doctor who looked oddly like Birdie, another was a patient, who at first glance (and any glance since then) scared Gilbert. He was a larger man, violet eyes that matched Gilbert's roommate's, and a well-built body that was intimidating. Someone caught Gil staring, because they all looked at each other before Birdie smiled, waving lightly for Gilbert to come and join them. Which he nervously yet happily applied to. He might be arrogant, but to have so much confidence to share, he needs people to flaunt it to.

He made his way to the table with his tray and sat down in the seat beside the doctor, giving a quick cough into his arm.

"Hey." Gilbert nodded slightly to the two unknown people, the other Blond simply nodding back before blurting out himself.

"So, who's this weirdo?" Without even a bit of consideration, the doctor lightly tugged Gilbert's white hair. "Is he in here for being albino?" He looked to Birdie and asked, who simply shrugged, causing the doctor to look back at Gilbert. "Are ya? Oh, I'm Dr. Jones; Dr. Alfred F Jones, actually. This big old… lug, is Ivan Braginsky. He has a really bad drinking problem so I, being the amazing hero of a doctor I am, was nice enough to give him a liver surgery. And that's Matthew, he's um… Yeah." Alfred let it be at that, taking Gilbert's hand without giving him a moment to react and violently shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you! And dude, you look horrible. Whatever medicine we have you on, I don't think its working."

Matthew, Birdie, had finally had enough of it. Laughing softly he put a hand on Alfred's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Hey, Al, calm down. Hey Gilbert, it's nice to see you." Matthew gave Gilbert a smile. Gilbert had finally managed to get his thoughts aligned and smile back, slightly shocked by all the sudden energy in the atmosphere.

"Um, yeah. Of course it's nice to see me, I'm me. Who wouldn't want to see me?" He laughed nervously before continuing, noticing that Ivan's eyes have been on him that entire time. He wasn't 'scared', but to Gilbert's defense that guy had one freaky smile. "Hey, Birdie. I take it these are your friends? It's nice to meet you guys. Thanks for inviting me over here, I mean, sitting alone in a place like this is kind of depressing." Gilbert's mind began to wonder to what Alfred was saying, why did he look to depressed and heartbroken when he was introducing Matthew, like he didn't want the guy to be there? Of course, no one wants to see their friends in a hospital for bad reasoning, but it just seemed like it struck a soft spot with him. All the conversations and introductions became indistinct around Gilbert… What exactly was Birdie here for? It couldn't be that bad, if they were in the same room. It's not like he had lung cancer or something like that, right?


End file.
